The Crystal Rose
by Nameless Angel 00
Summary: Crystiell is a fighter, she's always been alone. So when she gets a call from a certain shadow king with an offer she cant refuse will it lead to her loneliness being broken, or will it lead to something else entirely?
1. The Stranger At The Water Park

The Crystal Rose

_Flash backs, memories._

"**Twin Speak**"

**Location.**

**English**

"_**English over the phone**_"

"_Over the phone_"

'Thoughts'

* * *

Nameless Angel: This story has the same main character as my other story 'Crystiell &amp; the Crystal Heart' (Crystiell). Even so the previous mentioned story dose not in any other way relate to or even mentioned in the proceeding story.

Honey: Hey Mumei-chan*? ~He looks up at her with his large chocolate eyes peaking over his Usa-chan.~

Nameless Angel: Yes Honey-sempai? ~She raises a brow and gives him a small smile.~

Honey: I was wondering, can me and Usa-chan do the disclaimer? ~She smiled at him even brighter.~

Nameless Angel: Of course Honey, go right ahead. ~Honey jumped up and down, excited.~

Honey: Yay! Nameless Angel DOSE NOT own Ouran High School Host Club or any characters other than the OCs (Crystiell) that are made for this story.

Nameless Angel: Ok Honey it's time for the story!

* * *

OHSHC Time Line: **(This is a fictional time line and will most likely mention an episode here and there but the main part will not take place in the anime/manga/live series) **It starts offat a random time shortly before they meet Haruhi, then after the time skip when Crystiell comes in they will be in the waterpark episode.

Crystiell Main Info: Crystiell Kesshō is 16 years old and in her 2nd year of high school (Japanese equivalence of a Junior). She has never had any friends for as long as she could remember. She has ankle length silver-blond hair and eyes that are silver-blue rimed with midnight blue, one of the reasons she assumes she was abandoned (Doesn't look like either parent). She is a decent fighter, street and martial, she also knows how to use several different types' of weapons ranging from the English long sword to the Japanese katana, long bow to an mk-47.

**(AN: This will start off the same as in my other story but it will not have any supernatural occurrences)**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Stranger At The Water Park

Crystiell was leaning against the window in the seat with her hair flowing around her, almost hiding her silver tank and black jeans. She was, at the moment, lazily skimming the pages of one of the random manga she picked up from her piles strewn across the floor it just happened to be one of her favorites 'Inuyasha', '**I really needed to wean myself of this reading addiction.**' She though sighing and looked up from her manga and out at the stars, pouting when she saw it was a new moon.

She loathed the new moon, it reminds me so much of her own loneliness. Looking at the clock for a distraction she sighed, it was already 11 o'clock. She stood up stretched then walked over to the closet in the corner of the room and rummaged through it for a black tee-shirt, seeing none she chose a black dress, styled to look like a kimono, which went to her knees with silver crescent moons dotting the hem and sash, and also chose a pair of thigh high silver stockings.

She stripped out of the tank and jeans, and pulled the dress over her head, pulled the stockings up all the way up, pulled on a pair of black flats with black ribbons that wrapped around her legs till mid-calf, and lastly pulled on a pair of silver lace cut-off gloves. Looking at the clock she decided that it was time for the nightly patrol of the neighbor-hood.

Walking over to the bed and she pulled out large long box from underneath it, opening it to reveal an assortment of weapons. She pulled out a set of hand pistols, with an extra clip each and strapped to each thigh, hiding them under the dress. Next she pulled out two katana, being able to dual weald them, and strapped them to her back, making it so you could only see the black and silver hilts from underneath her hair. Lastly she pulled out about 8 kunai, 10 shuriken, and 16 acupuncture needles and divided them between her sleeves, and placing the needles in the hem of her ribbons.

Done with choosing her weapons, she carefully closed the box, as to not knock anything out of place, and strapped it to her back as well as a black back pack with silver swirl designs that was full of clothes and other items such as food and bathroom stuff. You never know if you need extra weapons or necessities, if you have to leave without time to come home. Sighing once more she stood up and checked the clock again, it was time to leave. She walked across the room at a brisk pace, opening her 3rd story window, and without a second thought jumped to the closest tree she saw. She slung herself down from the branch, she caught and effortlessly landed of her feet without as much as a stumble.

She lazily started walking the path around her house to start her patrol. Everything was normal, no signs of disturbances. She sighed in boredom, "**Why can't my life be at least a little exciting**?" She grumbled to herself as she made her way back home after another uneventful patrol. When she reached her home she returned to the tree behind her house and jumped from limb to limb until she was finally standing on a branch that leveled with her window. She held onto the branch above her and swung herself back and forth, gaining momentum, then flung herself at the window. She grabbed the window seal and in a single movement brought her knees to her chest and landed in a crouched position at the foot of her bed.

She stood up and stretched, smiling when she heard her back and shoulders pop in several locations. Sighing in contentment she walked back to the window and closed it. That done she unstrapped the twin katana from her back and set them aside, going over to her box she placed everything but the needles inside.

Having put them away she looked at the clock, it read 2 o'clock. Sighing she walked over to the window seat and sat leaning against the window with her knees pulled to her chest. Giving one last depressing glance at the new moon she closed her eyes and waited for sleep to take her. It never got a chance, just as it was about to latch on to her a loud ringing filled the room.

Eyes snapping open she stomped over to her bedside table where she had earlier left her cell. Snapping it open she pressed it to her ear and demanded "**Who is this**?" She could her someone chuckle lightly on the other side of the phone "_**Hello Miss Kesshō, this is Oōtori, Kyoya, and I have heard much about your militaristic background. And I have a proposition for you**_." Her eye twitched but her face stayed in the same stoic expression. "**And what would that be Mr. Oōtori**?" she inquired with a slightly mocking tone he only chuckled. "_**I was wondering if you would be willing to be employed to my company and join the ranks of our military police force**_?"

Her eye twitched again, it was more of a demand that a question. '**Damn rich people**.' she thought with a sigh, "**Mr. Oōtōri, if you have indeed looked into me then you would see that I am still only in my Junior year of high school, or in your position my 2****nd**** year**." He hummed at this "_**It would seem I'm not the only one to do their research**_." She mentally cursed herself for letting that slip and responded in Japanese, "Of course Mr. Oōtori, as an aspiring young martial artist I must look in to any employment options at my disposal" She could practically hear him smirk when he said "_Then, my dear, you should be most willing to accept my offer. I am willing to pull some strings to grant you a martial arts scholarship into the academy I go to here in japan, so that you may continue on as a student and still work for me and my company_." She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "When shall I be leaving?"

She could definitely hear him smirk as he said "_Right away of course, you will have 2 hours to pack any belongings you wish to take with you, other than that you will need nothing else_." She sighed and said "Make it 30 minutes, I don't like waiting. Oh and before I hang up make sure to get me the boy's uniform instead of that yellow monstrosity, it looks like a banana and a marshmallow had kids." He chuckled and said, "_I already have. Have a good flight Miss Kesshō, you shall be taking my private jet so that you do not have to go through those pesky metal detectors_." She smirked and said "How generous of you, I hope to meet you in person when my flight has ended."

With that said she closed her phone and went to her closet. After she finished stuffing all her clothes and manga inside a large duffle bag she went to her bed and pulled out her box. After strapping her katana to her back, and once again hiding them with her hair, she slung the duffle bag over her shoulder, picked up the box and headed down the three flights of stairs and stood outside the front door.

It took only a matter of minutes for a black limo to pull up in front of her and for a man to get out and hold the door for her. "**Miss Kesshō**." She nodded to the man as she slid inside and the door closed behind her then headed for the airport.

* * *

{Time Skip}

She's been going to Ouran Academy for around a month, she was placed in class 2A, and was staying in the shadows quite well. She sometimes even had a companion in those shadows, a student named Nekozawa, though of course he never noticed her because she never made her presence known to him. She had even seen him without his cape and wig once or twice and found him quite attractive, but it didn't matter because the appeal ended there.

She sighed, at the moment she was lounging in the apartment that was given to her by Kyoya. Bored, she picked up her cell and called Kyoya. "_Hello_?" she put the phone in the crook of her neck. Listening closely she could hear people shouting something about a pervert in the background. "Kyoya?" She stood up and started changing, putting on a pair of black skinnies that made her petite body look taller, and a white and silver tube top. "_It's me_." While talking she slid on her black combat boots and started fastening her holsters. "How's the trip?" She sighed as she slid a set of daggers in her boots and her pistols in their holsters. "_Well, we've had an incident that has caused some trouble._"

She started to tense up as she strapped her katana to her back. "What kind of trouble?" She said, mildly annoyed. "_It would seem a friend of mine has gone missing near the wade pool_." She pulled on her silver cutoff gloves and wrapped a black bandana around her hair "What does he look like?" "_He's a small young man_." '**Completely useless**.' she thought grumbling. "Would you like me to round up my troops?"**(AN: She was made the leader of an elite group in his police force.)** "_Yes, at once please_." She hung up and called HQ and relayed the information. She sweat-dropped when she heard them start going crazy 'Eliminate this, eliminate that'. '**I better get there quick so that they don't kill or get killed by anyone**.'

* * *

{Time Skip}

By time she got there every one was on their knee's begging forgiveness. She shook her head and walked over to Kyoya. "I see you fount the kid on your own." Looking back at the men as the pathetically begged. "Sorry I couldn't get here in time to stop their stupidity." He smirked and shrugged "At least no damage was done." She shook her head and sighed the turned on her men giving them a death glare with 10% power, "I thought I told you to wait for me! But no you all had to go bat-shit-crazy when you heard the master's friend was missing!"

At this point the men where all cowering in fear and trying to run, "Oh no you don't!" She snapped her fingers and a cage fell on them. **(AN: It may or may not have been magic I'll leave it for you to decide)**. Turning to the kid they had been groveling to, she gave a small smile and stuck her hand out saying, "Nice job, you must be pretty good to get them to bow to you like that. Sorry if they attacked you and your friends. Well Kyoya can you call in a copter to take these weaklings back to HQ so that I can personally teach them a lesson in following orders?"

Kyoya smirked and nodded pulling his cell to make the arrangements. At this point the members were staring at her in confusion, though slight fear was also coming also coming from a certain violet-eyed blond. "Hmmm, you seem familiar, you all must go to Ouran." They all looked shocked as they nodded.

"And who might-" "You be?" "**We've never seen you before**." The twins asked in their normal split questions. She raised a brow, reverting back to her usual stoic self and said "Kesshō, Crystiell, 16 years old and in Class 2A on a martial arts scholar ship. Thanks to Kyoya here I am (sadly) the leader of the wimps in the cage behind me."

The small boy jumped up on her back, but then fell back down because the katana were in the way. "Wow, Crys-chan, you must be really strong!" She rolled her eyes giving a small smile, knowing this kid was her sempai. She knelt down to look him in the eye, "What's your name sempai?"

He gave her a large smile "I'm Honey and this is Mori! We're in Class 3A" He said dragging his taller cousin, when she looked into his dark eyes she felt her heart skip. "Oh yes, that's right Haninozuka, Mitsukuni and Morinozuka, Takashi the top fighters of the school. You are also members of the Host Club I hear so much about." She then turned to the others and said, "I am guessing you all are the other members of Host club?" They nodded and introduced themselves.

"**We are Karou &amp; Hikaru Hitachiin, we're in class 1A**." The twins said simultaneously next the violet-eyed blond came up and offered her a rose. "I, my darling princess, am Tamaki Suoh." She rolled her eyes and tossed the rose into the mouth of one of the passing alligators. She raised her brow when she saw he had reverted into what she heard his fans call his 'emo-corner'. The twins laughed and put their arms of her shoulders.

"Wow you puts him down without even having to say anything-" "Unlike our little Haruhi here." The twin said nodding to the girl. "Hmmm, so why is she here? Is she one of your guy's clients you decided to bring along?" They all face fell. That is all but Haruhi who was laughing and Takashi who remained quiet and stoic.

She looked down at them raising a brow, then turned to Haruhi. "Care to explain?" Haruhi whipped a tear from her eye and nodded saying "It's actually a secret that I'm a girl so that I can continue being a host to pay off my debt." Crystiell nodded. "So I'm not the only one who cross dresses at school." She stated simply.

They, all but Kyoya, looked at her in confusion. To answer their unasked question she pulled out her wallet and showed them he student ID, it was a picture of her wearing a black short wig with brown contacts and fake glasses. "It's so that no one I decimate while working will recognize me in school so as not to cause trouble."

They still looked a little confused especially when they noticed the name on the card was not the one she had given them. "Oh that? Ya, I had Kyoya fix that up for me. So at school if you ever _do_ notice me do not call me Crystiell or any abbreviation of the name, you have to call me Suishō, Kuroi ok?" The twins looked at her weirdly and Hikaru said, "What do you mean 'ever _do_'?"

She smirked and said, "Tamaki have you ever seen me before today?" He shook his head confused. "See not even he notices me and we're in the same class." Kyoya smirked, "That's only because you can hide in the shadows better than even Nekozawa-sempai." She rolled her eyes and shrugged, "What do you expect Kyo? I've been doing it my whole life it's hard not to. You try being abandoned and living on the streets your whole childhood, then when you turn 10 you start getting hired off as a body guard." This made the twins and Tamaki leapt back and tried hiding behind the others.

She smirked, "What, _now_ you're afraid of me? Puh-leeease this is just the tip of the iceberg, you guys haven't even seen me in action yet! Besides I work for Kyo so I won't kill you unless he orders me too. And make no mistake I work for Kyoya only, I'm not one of his dad's cronies, not like those wimps back there that I'm in charge of, speaking of which ." she turned to Kyoya. "When's the copter going to get here?"

He smirked and said, "I'm afraid it won't be for another couple of hours. While you wait would you care to join us? We still have time before we have to leave" She sighed and pulled the bandana out of her hair letting it fall to her ankles, then using the bandana to wipe some sweat from her forehead. "I would but I didn't bring a suit"

The twins shared a cheshire grin as they pulled her off to the changing area and order their maids to help her. She stared at the maids, already bored and said "Find something silver and I'll be good." They nodded and sat three suits in front of her. The first was a silver two-piece with a black swirl design, the next was a white one-piece with silver butterflies, and the last one was a type of mix between the two, it was a black two-piece with crimson and silver butterflies.

Needless to say she chose the third. After changing and sliding on a pair of silver sandals and crimson sunglasses, which they had also given her along with a black sarong, she headed out. Kyoya raised his brow at her choice and immediately pulled out his little black book. When she turned to the twins she put her hand on her hip and looked over the glasses at them and raised a brow. They both grinned and gave her a thumbs up.

"Wow Crys-chan! You look so pretty!" She shrugged as she felt Honey glomp on her. "I feel kinda' exposed without some sort of weapon, but then again I don't wana lose them in the water and I left all my needles at home anyway." Honey looked up at her in awe, "Wow, you even know how to use acupuncture needles?" She nodded, "I know how to use almost every weapon known to man, though none of the ancient types and I'm a little rusty on my long distance weaponry, you know like bows and dart-shooters."

Everyone raised their brows as she starred of into space, thinking about what weapons she was good at. Honey climbed up her back, "Hey, Crys-chan, wana go swim with me?" She gave him a small smile and looked up at Mori, heart skipping again as she stared straight into the depths of his dark eyes, "Sure but don't you think Mori-sempai would be lonely without you?" Mori looked down at her and said, "I'll go with." Honey gasped, "Really Takashi?" Mori nodded and started walking towards the water. Before he could she grabbed his arm and pointed to a dark mass swimming below the water, "Not this one, there's gators in it." She took his hand and led him to the pool opposite to the previous one.

He looked down at the small silver-haired girl in shock, even though he had found out so much about her, she was a mystery to him. Whenever she looked up at him with those piercing silver-blue eyes his heart would beat a little faster. And her hand felt like it was made for his when she held it, but all too soon she let go as she looked back at Honey.

"Get down so I can take off these sandals, ok?" He nodded and hoped down. She slipped of her sandals and pulled off the sarong and sunglasses and turned back to face the boys. "Ready?" they nodded and she dived down into the pool. She stayed under waiting for them to join her but when they didn't after a minute she swam up and cocked her head at them questioningly.

"What are you guys not coming with?" Honey smiled at her and walked back a bit. "Crys-chan catch me!" he shouted as he ran. She held her arms out and caught him as he jumped, the force of it making her go under. Bringing them back up she sighed as she let the water that had filled her come out in a small spout of water then laughed and looked down at Honey "A little more warning next time ok?" she laughed and looked up at Mori "Ok big guy your turn." She smiled when he nodded and took a step and dove into the pool in the same manner she had.

* * *

{Time Skip}

They had fun the rest of the evening as they waited for the copter. When it did she changed back into her clothes and jumped on to the ladder hanging off the copter and waved to the group as it flew off. "See ya guys around!"

* * *

*Mumei: 無名: is Nameless in Japanese


	2. AN

Dear Readers,

I am sincerely sorry for the delay in the coming of the second chapters, I am currently writing the one for "Project: Riddick" and re-writeing "Crystal Rose", but the can not be published till I have access to a computer, as I have no patience for my cell's type screen.


End file.
